O Halloween do Santuário
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: No dia 31 de outubro, os cavaleiros de ouro decidem fazer uma festa para comemorar o Halloween ! Fantasias, doces, dança ... mas espera aí ! fantasmas ? o.o Venha junto com os dourados mais fofos do mundo nessa aventura no salão do Grande Mestre !


O Halloween do Santuário

**O Halloween do Santuário**

O relógio dava suas ultimas badaladas de dez horas da noite.A lua estava grande e brilhante no escuro céu de Athenas, no santuário das doze casas tudo estava diferente, as casas estavam todas decoradas com abóboras, vassouras, doces, bexigas, panos pretos e roxos, morcegos de papel e outros animais de borracha, tudo estava apagado, Aioros e Aioria só conseguiam enxergar uma fraca luz vindo do salão do grande mestre, pois todos estavam reunidos lá.O que aconteceu ? nada, era dia 31 de outubro, o Halloween, e Shion resolveu fazer uma festa para reunir os cavaleiros de ouro e estavam super cansados pois tiveram que ir até uma loja para comprarem mais doces e não correr o risco de ficar em falta na hora da festa, pois aqueles dourados eram gulosos demais, ainda estavam passando pela casa de áries, foram entrando e tudo estava escuro, não havia ninguém exceto os dois, os irmãos começaram a andar bem devagar, como se tivessem ficado com medo dalí, não enxergavam quase nada e nem ouviam, até que algo como um uivo alto e temível ecoou pela casa de áries. (musica de suspense)

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ..... !! MEU PÉ !!! PEDRA DESGRAÇADA ! –Aioria caía de joelhos no chão ao pisar em uma pedra e cortar o pé, pois estava vestindo uma fantasia e os tecidos do sapato eram muito finos.

-Ai que susto Aioria ! não faz mais isso ! –Aioros no meio do escuro tentava levantar seu irmão, mas algo que ele estava carregando nas costas que pareciam ser um par de asas o atrapalhava.

-Ai ... que dor ! que falta faz minhas sandalinhas gregas hoje ç.ç

-Vamos logo antes que Shion nos mate ...

E então os dois se levantaram e voltaram a andar pela casa carregando aquele monte de sacólas de doces de tudo quanto é tipo, saíram de áries e a luz da lua os iluminou, mostrando suas fantasias de Halloween, Aioros era um anjo, mas suas roupas e inclusive as asas eram negras, um par de asas bem grandes de penas, as roupas todas rasgadas com alguns detalhes roxos, luvas, correntes, cintos e um coturno do mal por cima da calça, Aioria não estava muito diferente, vestia um manto preto com forro vermelho que arrastava no chão, seu rosto estava todo marcado de maquiagem preta com costuras e sangue e ele estava carregando uma foice maior que ele na mão esquerda.Já estavam exaustos de tanto andar carregando todo aquele peso e aqueles objetos em suas roupas, até que finalmente chegaram no salão do grande mestre.O local estava completamente decorado, um lugar que já era obscuro, ficou mais ainda, quando os dois passaram pelo corredor antes de entrarem pela porta, uma alta e estridente risada de bruxa quebrou o silêncio e fez Aioria gritar e voar em seu irmão.

Ao abrirem a grande porta, todos os cavaleiros estavam alí e Shion os esperava impaciente sentado em um banco de madeira, musicas eletronicas de Halloween e heavy metal estavam tocando em várias caixas de som e alguns cavaleiros estavam já dançando, o ariano Shion se levantou passando por aquele monte de teia de aranha da entrada e foi até eles, ele estava vestido de vampiro, uma longa capa de couro toda rasgada presa apenas por uma fita de veludo vermelha e a gola lhe cobria o pescoço, seu rosto estava pálido e os dentes de vampiro ficavam para fora de sua boca dando o maior charme para o mestre.

-Demoraram hein ?! ... já estavamos preocupados até ...

-Desculpe mestre ... é que é realmente dificil subir toda essa escadaria sem a proteção da armadura nos pés ... –Aioria todo emburrado ia até um banco, se sentando e jogando o sapato longe.

-Até que enfim !! –Kamus corre até eles e Milo estava agarrado em seu braço e não soltava por nada.

-Bela fantasia, Milo ... kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ! –Aioros não aguentava e caía na risada ao ver que Milo estava vestido de noiva cadáver, seu vestido era branco bem fofo, todo manchado de sangue e ele estava segurando nas mãos um bouquet de flores mortas, sua boca estava com alguns riscos pretos como se estivesse costurada. –Ahhh, já saquei ! o Kamus é o noivo !! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naquele momento Kamus queria fazer um buraco na parede e sumir dalí, pois foi forçado por Aphrodite a fazer par com Milo, sua roupa era roxa, e a capa que usava por cima era bem parecida com a de Shion, ele também possuia dentes de vampiros e seu cabelo estava um pouco diferente, estava solto, mas a parte da frente estava toda para o alto arrepiada com apenas alguns fiozinhos caindo sobre sua testa.

-Quer morrer congelado Aioros ? ¬¬ -Kamus estava ficando furioso com aquela brincadeira.

-Já parei.

-Sem briga hoje ! venham, vamos começar a festa ! –Shion os empurrava para o outro lado do salão.

Todos já estavam lá, alguns sentados, outros dançando, Aphrodite estava arrumando os doces em cima das mesas, ele estava sem nenhuma roupa, apenas com faixas brancas enroladas pelo corpo, Mask estava o ajudando e ele estava vestido de cavaleiro seu cabeça ( cavaleiro de ouro ? xD ninguém manda ele ficar arrancando a cabeça dos outros xD parei lol ), com um imenso corte no pescoço, parecia até que sua cabeça ia sair a qualquer momento e cair, uma capa azul escuro toda rasgada e uma espada presa á cintura, ele estava emburrado, como sempre, Aldebaran tentava varrer o chão, sua fantasia era o monstro das cavernas, seu cabelo estava solto e todo bagunçado, Saga não o deixava varrer o chão pois estava sendo possuído a cada cinco minutos e quando tentava ajudar acabava espalhando tudo de novo e assim vai.A fantasia de Saga e Kanon eram iguais, ambos estavam vestidos de diabinhos com roupinhas curtas e vermelhas, chifres e rabo, Shaka estava tentando meditar no canto do salão mas as musicas não deixavam, ele estava fantasiado de fantasma, seu rosto estava pálido e um lençol bem grande e branco cobria seu corpo, Mu estava correndo pra lá e pra cá, passando na frente do virginiano a todo momento até que o mesmo se irritou e puxou seu pé, fazendo-o cair de frente no chão, o ariano estava vestido de boneca, com o corpo todo marcado de costuras e suas roupinhas eram rosas, todas rasgadas.

Na frente do salão, Dohko puxava Shura pelas roupas, pois ele estava com vergonha de sua fantasia de monstro e queria voltar para a casa de capricórnio, mas o libriano não o deixou e o jogou para junto de todos, ajeitando sua roupa de pirata e batendo em uma pilastra, pois estava com um dos olhos tapados e não era muito acostumado com isso (xD).

Tudo estava pronto, só estava faltando uma pessoa, se sentaram nos bancos junto a grande mesa no centro do salão, até que ela apareceu segurando uma vassoura na mão ao invés do báculo e ela estava vestida de bruxa, com um vestido roxo brilhante que arrastava no chão e um longo chapéu cheio de fivelas, ela desceu os degrais com a ajuda de Shion e se sentou na cadeira da frente.

-Meus queridos cavaleiros ! vocês ficaram ótimos nestas fantasias ! –dizia Saori tentando segurar o riso ao olhar para Milo.

-Hehe ! é Athena, todo mundo caprichou aqui !! – Mu estava todo empolgado, enchendo sua caneca de vinho.

-Ei, Milo noiva ! o que essa marca vermelha no seu pescoço ? por acaso foi seu noivo ?! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk –Aioros apontava para Milo, zuando com sua cara.

-Que stupide ! –Kamus joga uma pedra de gelo no sagitáriano, acertando sua testa e ele cai para trás.

-Ohh :O

-VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO NESTE HALLOWEEN !! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA ! –Saga dava murros na mesa, mais uma vez tinha sido possuído, mas logo voltou ao normal. –Eu tenho medo dessas festas de Halloween ! Kanon me protege ! ç.ç

-Pirulitos para todoooos ! –Aphrodite se levantou e foi até a mesa cheia de pirulitos coloridos, jogando de uma vez para todos junto com rosas vermelhas, acertando quase todo mundo nos olhos.

Depois de metade alí terem voado em Dite que saiu correndo e voltou só depois, todos beberam vinho, groselha, Saga ficou bebado com a groselha e mascou pelo menos uns vinte chicletes de uma vez, todos estavam sentados apenas nos bancos, pois quando foram cortar o bolo, Shura entrou na frente e além de cortar o bolo, levou a mesa toda junto, ela se partiu no meio.

Estavam conversando, contando piadas, dançando, tirando fotos para o futuro album de recordações, pois era raro Athena conseguir convencer todos os seus cavaleiros a fazerem uma festa alí no santuário,mas no fundo todo mundo gostou, de repente, todos ficam em absoluto silêncio quando a luz do salão se apaga e todos ficam no escuro.

-Ai .... –Saga encolhia as pernas, estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças.

-Gente ... quem foi que apagou a luz ? –Aioria falava baixo, segurando forte na mão de seu irmão, quase machucando-a.

-Estou longe do interruptor, não foi eu ... (Frase do Aldebaran)

-Acende já essa luz ! foi você né SEIYA ?! (frase do Shura)

-O Seiya não está aqui ! se não ele já tinha gritado "Saoriii !" (frase do Milo)

-Não aguentei ..... (Frase do Saga)

-Mas o que é isso aqui molhado nos meus pés ? (Frase do Kanon)

-Tá bem ... quem fez esta brincadeira não quer acender de volta não é ? então tudo bem ... eu vou me levantar ... e vou até o interruptor que fica lá do outro lado do salão e acabar com isso, esperem aqui ... –Shion cuidadosamente se levantava, caminhando bem devagar até o outro lado do salão, todos ficaram alí parados, com medo. –Cheguei ... agora, eu vou acender ...

-Acende ... logo ... iihh ... (frase do Saga)

Só ouviram o barulhinho do interruptor sendo ligado e a luz voltou para o salão, mas quando Shion olhou para a mesa de doces, estava vazia, não estavam mais lá.

-Roubaram os doces ! mas quem fez isso ?! ... tudo bem, tudo bem ... eu vou apagar a luz novamente ... e contar até três ... e quando acender, eu quero ver todos os doces de volta á mesa ... –Shion apaga novamente. – Um ... dois ... três ...

Quando ele acende, se encontra sem roupa alguma, estava apenas com sua cueca rosa de carneirinho (xD).

-uhu ... uhuhu ... uhuhuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! –Kanon ao olhar para o mestre caía na gargalhada, se jogando no chão com as mãos na barriga.

-ZEUS ! –Dohko corria até ele, jogando um lençol para que ele se cobrisse.

-QUEM FEZ ISSO ??!! EU O GRANDE MESTRE ORDENO QUE APAREÇA AGORA !!

Barulho de grilos.

- '-'

-Droga, ficamos sem os doces ! –Mu estava todo emburrado, encostado na primeira pilastra proxima á porta que estava aberta, de repente ouviu algo.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

- '-'

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-Quem foi que me chamou ai ? –ele olhava para todos, juntava as pernas para não lhe acontecer o mesmo que Saga.

-Não foi eu. –Todos falaram juntos.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-SOCORRO MESTRE ! Ç.Ç –Mu dá um pulo e voa no colo de Shion que o joga no chão pois estava nervoso.

-Mu você está ouvindo coisas ! –Shion taca o ultimo pirulito que sobrou na mesa em seu dicípulo.

-Au ! não estou ouvindo coisas ! alguém me chamou eu juro ! ...

-Que seja ... –Shion vai andando até os bancos e se senta com Dohko, junto com todos os outros.

De repente, como se estivessem mesmo zuando com a cara deles, a luz se apaga novamente e todos voltam a ficar em silêncio.

-Tem algo molhado nos meus pés outra vez ... (frase do Kanon)

-Juro que não foi eu ... (frase do Milo)

-Shion, ve se não te roubaram as cuecas dessa vez ! (frase do Dohko)

-AIIII !! (frase do Dohko de novo, ao levar um murro de Shion)

-Calma ai mestre, deve ser alguém do santuário, ou algum cavaleiro de bronze ... (frase do Milo)

-Eu não vou lá dessa vez ! (frase do Shion)

-Eu vou ... (Frase do Kanon)

E todos novamente ficando em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os passos de Kanon até o maldito interruptor, esperavam pela luz de volta quando um grito os assustou.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –O grito de Kanon ecoava pelo salão.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –todos gritavam depois dele.

-Socorro ! to morrendo ! to morrendo ! vou ter um treco !! –Shaka se agarrava em Mu depois de ouvir o grito do geminiano. –É por isso que eu odeio Halloweens, por Buda ! será que Kanon morreu ? responda Kanon !

-Cansei disso !! –Shion se levantava, deixando o lençol cair no chão, ficando apenas de cueca e vai até o outro lado, elevando o cosmo e descontando toda a raiva no interruptor. –REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR !!!!!! –A luz apagou e acendeu algumas vezes e ficou acesa de uma vez, mas metade da parede e algumas pilastras foram destruídas.

-Nossa '-' –Dohko o olhava apenas com um dos olhos. (xD)

-Vou sair e ver o que aconteceu ... –Shion caminhava até a parede quebrada, indo para o lado de fora e alguns segundos depois, seu grito pode ser ouvido lá de fora.

-AHHHHHHHHHH ... !

-AI ZEUS ! e agora o que houve com o Shion ?! –Milo ficava de pé, se afastando cada vez mais até encostar na parede, já estava começando a ficar com medo de verdade.

-Somos cavaleiros de ouro ! porque estão com medo dessa porcaria ?! –Kamus se levantava furioso, indo até a saída do salão.

-Fiu fiu ! e na passarela, Kamus de Aquário ! –Milo assoviava com os dedos na boca, pouco antes de levar um pó de diamante nos dentes.

-Tome cuidado ... Kamus ... –Saga se contorcia todo no canto do banco, a poça debaixo dele já estava enorme.

-Hunf ! ... Shion ? Kanon ! cadê vocês ?! –Kamus se segurava na porta para não cair por cima das pedras no chão, indo até lá fora.

-Ele não gritou ...

-Mas também não voltou ...

-O mataram silenciosamente ç.ç ...

-Cala a boca Saga ! ... SAGA ! VOCÊ FEZ XIXI QUANTAS VEZES ??!! –Aioria olhava assustado para ele.

-Umas quatro ... '-'

-Pelos deuses !

-Eu vou lá ... –Aioros se levantava, mas Aioria não o deixava ir, o puxando pelo braço.

-Não vai não irmãozão, eu não quero te perder ... ç.ç

-Dooooooohhhhhkooooooo ! –Uma voz do lado de fora pôde ser ouvida, chamando pelo nome do libriano.

-ZEUS ! q-q-quem será ? ...

-DOOOOHHHHKOOOOOOOO !

-Quem é ? ...

-Sou euuuu ... o Tenmaaaaaaa ... vim para te assombraaaar !

-T-t-t-tenma ?! ...

-Simmmmm Doooohkooo ! hoje você morre, vou te levar comigo para o aléééémm !

-Sou muito novo para morrer ! digo ... nem tanto '-' mas, por favor Tenma ! tenha piedade ! eu te treinei seu ingrato !

-Doooohhhhhkooooo ! venha comigo ! me dê a mão ...

-Que mão ?! cadê ?!

-AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! –De repente aparece como se tivesse vindo do teto, alguém de ponta cabeça na frente dele, e quando Dohko olhou para ele deu um pulo e começou a abanar os braços pois era muito parecido com Tenma, seus cabelos eram castanhos e ele vestia a armadura de Pégasus que estava toda trincada e ele estava todo ensanguentado.

-TIRA !TIRAAA ! SAIII !! –Dohko estava desesperado.

-Venha Dohk ... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ! –"Tenma" não aguentou e caiu de cabeça no chão, não parando de dar risada.

-Mas o que ... ? '-' –Mask se aproximava do garoto, o puxando pela blusa. –SEIYA ! o que está fazendo aqui ?!

-Er ... sabe ... é que eu ...

-Alguma coisa realmente tinha me falado que Seiya apareceria aqui ... –Mu cruzava os braços, encostando-se na parede.

-Onde está o Shion ? Kamus ? Kanon ?! –Milo se aproximava de Pegasus. O chaqualhando.

-Anh ? não sei onde eles estão !

-Não se faça de besta Seiya ! eles também estão por trás dessa brincadeira não é ?

-Estou falando sério Milo ... não sei deles ... eu estava lá em cima me preparando para assustar vocês ...

-Serio mesmo ? ...

-Sim gente ... eu ouvi gritos, eram deles ?

-Sim ... então o que aconteceu com eles foi de verdade ? não foi uma brincadeira ?

-Provavelmente ...

-Eu vim sozinho ... –Seiya se soltava das mãos de Mask e ia caminhando até Saori que o esperava do outro lado, abraçando-a. –SAORI SAAAAN ! –Todos pulavam com o grito.

Depois de virem que o que aconteceu com os três era mesmo sério, todos se sentaram e ficaram mais preocupados ainda, estavam impacientes mas não podiam fazer nada, não sabiam o que tinha acontecido e eles não voltavam.O medo de irem lá fora cada vez aumentando mais.

-Que horas são ? –Aioros perguntava impaciente.

-Faltam cinco minutos para meia noite irmão. –Aioria o respondia desanimado.

-Será que meia noite vai acontecer ... algo ?

-Ainnn ... –Saga se contorcia novamente no banco.

-Eu vou beber ! não aguento essa situação ! –Shaka se levantava do banco de madeira, pegando uma caneca e indo até as garrafas e enchendo-a, logo entornando tudo de uma vez e repetindo.

-ZEUS ! ou melhor ... BUDA ! –Milo olhava impressionado.

-Vou lá ! mas que droga ! –Shura se levanta e vai caminhando pelo salão até o outro lado. –Ninguém pode com a minha Excalibur !

-Cuidado Shurinha !! –Dite gritava do outro lado.

Seiya saiu de perto de Saori e foi seguindo Shura, ficando a poucos metros de distância dele.O capricorniano sai e grita, Seiya sai e some também.

-AI ! caramba mas o que é isso ?! –Dohko já não aguentava mais aquela situação.

-Gente ... o que acha de irmos todos de uma só vez ? –Mu perguntava olhando para todos, ainda de braços cruzados.

-Boa ideia ... vamos lá cavaleiros ! Athena fique aqui ! –diz Milo puxando Saga e indo na direção da saída do salão, junto com todos.

Embora estivessem indo, estavam com medo, afinal já cinco amigos tinham desaparecido, a luz estava muito fraca, quase se apagando e quando chegaram na metade do salão deram um pulo e gritaram ao ouvirem o relógio do santuário dar as badaladas de meia noite, pelo exato horário, o medo aumentou mais ainda, mas não iriam desistir pois sempre lutaram, já enfrentaram muitas batalhas sangrentas sem medo algum para protegerem Athena com suas vidas, um simples Halloween não seria diferente para nenhum deles.O relógio ainda dava suas ultimas badaladas, os cavaleiros já estavam próximos da saída quando de repente dez vultos cobertos com lençóis brancos entram de uma só vez, assustando-os.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ... !

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –Todos gritavam de uma vez, dando meia volta e correndo para o fundo do salão.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ... !! –Os fantasmais riam satisfeitos deles.

-Mas o que ... ?

-Se assustaram ?! –Eles retiram os lençóis mostrando serem Kanon, Shion, Kamus, Shura, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun.

-Meu Zeus ! Seus malucos ! QUASE NOS MATAM !! –Aioria estava nervoso pelo susto, subiu nas costas de Dohko no desespero.

-Ai queridos ! não façam mais isso por favor ! –Dite se encostava em Mask pela moleza nas pernas.

-Gente ... esperam aí ... –Milo começava a falar e todos olhavam para ele, estranhando seu tom de voz.

-O que foi Milo ?

-Quando vocês entraram com os lençóis, eu pude ver dez exatamente ... mas vocês só estão em nove ...

-Eu que vejo tudo também vi ... –Shaka falava de olhos fechados, segurando seu rosário nas mãos.

-Quem será ? ...

-Eu não sei de mais ninguém que tenha vindo até o santuário ! –diz Ikki abrindo uma caixa cheia de doces e jogando-os em cima da mesa vazia.

-Cavaleiros ! vamos aproveitar a festa ! já estão todos aqui ... se era mais alguém que estava alí, em breve saberemos ... –diz Saori tentando tranquilizar a todos, dando carinhosas vassouradas na cabeça de Hyoga.

-Você tem razão Athena ... –diz Kamus indo até os bancos, improvisando uma mesa de gelo.

-Espere aí Kamus ... –Saori dava um sorriso malígno.

-O que foi ? o.o

-O aproveitar a festa que eu disse ... foi fazer o ... casamento !

-Casamento Athena ? fala de você e Seiya ?

-Não querido ... você e Milo ! hahahahahahaha !

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK essa vai ser demais ! –diz Debas dando um pulo, fazendo todos cambalearem.

-Eu não vou fazer isso ... mas de jeito nenhum ... –Kamus olhava feio para Milo.

-Ora, vamos lá Kamus gelinho ! vai ser divertido o nosso casamento, vampirão ! -Milo corre até ele, agarrando em seu braço.

-Não mesmo ... não vou mas nem morto ! ... er ... não vou !

Cinco minutos depois, lá estavam Kamus de braços dados com a noiva Milo, andando pelo tapete vermelho rasgado na direção de todos os outros, Shaka estava fazendo papel de padre e ficou atrás de um banco alto, para realizar o casamento, Saori e Seiya estavam na frente os esperando, e os demais cavaleiros sentados aos lados, Hyoga estava atrás dos dois, carregando a calda do vestido de Milo (xD).Até que foi divertido o casamento de Halloween, mas Kamus estava mais emburrado do que nunca.

Enfim se casaram e continuaram a festa, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Aioria e Ikki foram os que mais ficaram bebados e quase destruiram o salão quando foram "brincar" de lutinha, tiveram que ser levados para casa por alguém, pois sozinhos jamais conseguiriam.A festa acabou lá pelas quatro da manha, quando ninguém mais aguentava ficar de pé e o sono já estava fazendo-os desanimarem, os cavaleiros de bronze foram embora primeiro, Hyoga carregou Ikki, e aos poucos os outros cavaleiros foram indo até suas casas, Mu não aguentou e acabou dormindo no caminho para a casa de áries, deitando ao lado de uma pilastra e apagando, parecendo um cachorro de rua, no final da festa, apenas Dohko, Shion e Athena ficaram lá para limparem o salão, e depois que terminaram, Saori foi para seu templo.

-Boa noite Athena ! ... bom Shion, agora somos só nós dois ... –Dohko o olhava, abraçando-o.

-Sim ...

-Essa brincadeira toda ... me fez lembrar do passado Shi ... me lembrei de Tenma, Yuzuriha ...

-Eu também Dohko ... naquela época você não tinha medo de fantasmas ! –Shion o abraçava também, rindo.

-Ei ! hahahaha ... eu não tenho medo de fantasmas ...

-Seiii ... e porque fez aquele escândalo todo quando nos viu entrar ?!

-Bem ... é que ...

-Hahahahahaha ! não adianta senhor Dohko, te peguei ! –diz Shion dando um carinhoso peteleco em seu nariz.

-Au ! x.o ...

Ficaram alí por mais alguns minutos (xD), mas estavam cansados e logo Dohko resolveu voltar para a casa de libra, se despediu de Shion e foi andando na direção das escadas, começando a desce-las cuidadosamente, para não acabar caindo como Saga fez, olhou para trás acenando para Shion que ainda estava na porta observando-o ir.

-ATÉ AMANHA SHI !! –Dohko acenava para ele sorrindo, quando olhou para a janela do andar de cima e viu um vulto preto de olhos avermelhados e brilhantes o observar.

**--FIM—**

_( Obrigado a todos que leram a fic ! Deixem reviews hein u.u e Feliz Halloween ! )_


End file.
